The present invention refers to a plug-in communication card, preferably a PCMCIA card, which is adapted to be used for radio communication. In particular, the present invention refers to a card of this type which is suitable for communication in the DECT standard.
In the prior art, PCMCIA radio adapters are known which permit a wireless connection of a computer to a network. These known radio adapters consist essentially of two units, viz. the actual PCMCIA card and an external radio module which is connected via a cable to the PCMCIA card inserted in the computer means. In addition PCMCIA cards are known, which are provided with a rod antenna integrated in the card for the purpose of radio communication.
It is the object of the present invention, to provide a plug-in communication card which, with little hardware expenditure, permits a radio communication that is easy to carry out and easy to supervise, and which is particularly suitable for radio communication of portable computers, such as laptops, in the DECT standard.
This object is achieved by the subject matter of claim 1.
Preferred embodiments of the present invention are the subject matter of the subclaims.
In the following, preferred embodiments of the plug-in communication card according to the present invention will be explained in detail making reference to the drawings enclosed, said drawings showing in detail: